Replays
by Cael05
Summary: The Winter Cup is over. Dreams were fulfilled, friendships were mended and their adventures as highschool students continue. School life shenanigans. Seirin-centric. GEN. Interrelated shorts.


**REPLAYS**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ The author does not own Kuroko no Basuke. No copyright infringement intended. We are all here for fun! XD

 _ **Summary**_ : The Winter Cup is over. Dreams were fulfilled, friendships were mended and their adventures as highschool students continue. School life shenanigans. Seirin-centric. GEN. Interrelated shorts.

 _ **Warnings:**_ Post-winter cup, OOCness, Un-Betaed

* * *

 **Half-Time #1: We are Number One**

"It's them right? The Winter Cup champions!"

"I can't believe they really defeated the reigning empire, Rakuzan."

"Well, believe it! I watched their game and seeing them beat THE Rakuzan, all I can say is those guys are amazing."

Having heard the praises on their way to Maji Burger, Furihata looked around and noticed several curious eyes directed at them. Sure, people recognized Seirin in games after beating the Generation of Miracles one-by-one but he had never experienced receiving so much attention outside the court before. It made him a bit uncomfortable.

As he eyed his surroundings, he caught sight of a very, very familiar girl with several of her friends giggling and staring.

At _him._

 _Adoringly_.

They saw him staring back and Furihata blushed.

Furihata's embarrassment didn't escape the rest of Seirin's notice and they stopped in their tracks to know what's going on with their kouhai. Identical teasing grins graced his teammates' lips when they spotted the group of girls that caused their first year's self-consciousness and Furihata flushed even redder than before. Koganei, Fukuda and Kawahara started snickering silently while Izuki especially put an arm around his kouhai's neck and whispered conspiringly.

"So, Furi-kun, is one of those girls that 'girl who would hang-out with you if you became number one'?" Furihata started at how Izuki remembered that goal he had shouted at the top of the school building during their team's new member initiation. Izuki just winked at him playfully. "Now we're number one, don't leave her... hangin'."

"Eh? EEEEH?! No sempai... That's - I - Well -" Furihata started spluttering and Izuki grinned even wider. The others watched the two amusedly.

"Don't worry Furi-kun! Just go there and tell her _'You're my number one, I'd do anything for you. Catch the rain from the sky, even hold back the tide for you'_."

When Izuki finished, everyone in Seirin looked at him, stunned. Some of the curious spectators choked at what they heard.

"Hey Kagami. What did Izuki say? His English was so broken I didn't understand a word." Koganei asked their ace who just stared back and answered confusedly.

"I think he just advised Furihata to confess with a song lyrics." he turned Izuki. "You're my number one, Izuki-sempai. Seriously?"

"Ah. To be fair, Kagami-kun got sempai's reference." a deadpan voice commented stately. Kagami immediately snapped his head to his partner's direction, glaring daggers which were totally ignored.

Riko, Kyoshi and Tsuchida started chuckling when they realized what Izuki meant at his failed attempt at the pun. And nope, they're certainly not laughing at his joke. Not at all.

Hyuuga, on the other hand, developed a tick on his forehead. As usual.

"Izuki, you moron! Shut the hell up and stop harassing our kouhai!" Hyuuga's glasses glinted evilly and Izuki released Furihata, quickly skipping behind Mitobe to hide from their Captain's clutch mode.

Furihata sighed at his team's antics and looked back at the group of girls who were now laughing openly. They probably heard everything that Izuki-sempai had said. Fukuda and Kawahara went by their fellow first year's side to console him, but were obviously trying to stifle their laughter.

The group's spectacle attracted more people to their group; especially the ones who had recognized them as the current Number one Highschool basketball team in Japan.

"Uwaaa... Is it just me or there's suddenly a crowd around us?" Koganei told Mitobe who in turn nodded in agreement. This got the attention of the other members who had stopped what they were doing.

"Ano-" a kid who looked like a grade schooler, stepped out from the crowd and suddenly raised his voice. "I'm a fan of Seirin! I watched your game with Rakuzan! It was so awesome!" The kid suddenly went to Kagami, searched his bag and then raised his own basketball jersey and a permanent marker to the red-head's face. "Kagami-san! You were so cool! Can you sign my jersey? Pretty please?"

"Uh... Err- Sure." Kagami, surprised by the unexpected praise from the kid, awkwardly took the marker and signed at the hem of the jersey. When he finished signing, he returned the garment and marker to the boy whose eyes had suddenly sparkled. "Thank you, Kagami-san! I swear I'm gonna join Seirin when I get to high school and be an ace like you!"

Kagami, amused at the kid's enthusiasm, asked. "You love basketball?"

The gradeschooler nodded enthusiastically.

Kagami grinned at the answer. "Then, I'm sure you'll well."

"Really?"

"Really."

In his happiness, the kid lunged at Kagami for a hug. Kagami stumbled a bit but he quickly regained his balance. He patted the kid at the head which earned him a cute smile from the kid.

"Thank you again, Kagami-san!" the kid detached himself from the red-head ace. Kagami answered. "Sure. No prob kid."

The kid ran away from the Seirin team to a middle-aged woman holding a baby. When he reached the woman who's likely his mother, both of them looked back at the Seirin members and bowed gratefully.

"Woah. Bakagami has a fan."

"Right, looks like it. _And_. Who knew he's so good with kids."

"Kagami-kun is truly a softy at heart."

"OI! I CAN HEAR WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! KUROKO YOU-"

Kagami didn't continue what he was going to say next as he realized the sudden buzz in the crowd surrounding them.

"Oh my gosh! That kid just had a fan sign from Kagami-sama! Then that means, we can too!"

 _KAGAMI-SAMA?!_

"Yes! This is a chance to get Aida Riko's number!"

 _What? Who says I'm giving out my number?!_

"I want a selfie with Kyoshi Teppei."

"Me too!"

"And me!"

 _Er- I don't think that's a good idea..._

"I hope Izuki-sempai still remembers me."

 _Oh dear, what the heck's happening?_

The Seirin team had quieted once more.

"I don't like this..."

"Uhm guys, I think we're in trouble."

Obviously, they were. But when Seirin had realized it, it had been too late.

* * *

 _ **Kagami's Apartment, 6:30 PM**_

"Ughhh... I can't move." Kawahara complained.

"Me too." Furihata seconded.

"How come we're also attacked? We're bench-warmers dammit!" Fukuda cried vehemently.

"Fukuda-kun," Fukuda cringed at the sickly sweet tone used by their Coach. "are you saying that it's alright to happen to the others as long as it doesn't happen to you?"

"Of course not, Ma'am." Fukuda straightened when he saw the fuming expression on their Coach's face.

"Good. Because you know how things are done in Seirin right? If I had to endure that disaster, so have you. Ughh..." Frustrated, Riko slumped at the tiny table in the middle of Kagami's living room and nestled her head in exhaustion.

"Coach was unexpectedly popular back there, don't you think so too Mitobe?" Koganei nudged Mitobe who shook his head and placed a finger before his lips, a signal to quiet down.

"Don't let Coach hear you Koga. She was really pissed off when those guys began to get pushy with getting her number." Tsuchida supplied Mitobe's gesture to keep the matter to theirselves.

Izuki, who heard it as well, spoke up. "And don't let Hyuuga hear you too. Because that guy's still in his super clutch mode. You may not have seen it since all of us were occupied, but thanks to my eagle eye, I glimpsed how he frightened those guys when they started harrassing Riko."

The four of them -Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida and Izuki- discreetly glanced at their Captain in one corner, still in his cranky mood and arguing with their center, Kiyoshi, albeit one-sidedly.

"What happened to Kyoshi-sempai?" Furihata joined the second years in their talk when he noticed their gazes at the center's direction. Kawahara and Fukuda followed suit when they heard Furihata speak up.

"Dunno but he looks terrible." Izuki observed and the others agreed. Kiyoshi's hair and clothes looked disheveled and he didn't wear his usual easy-going smile. Instead, he looked pretty pissed off too; just, he was controlling it rather well compared to their Captain Hyuuga who was still placating Kiyoshi for whatever reason.

Riko cracked her one eye open and explained. "Kiyoshi actually accommodated a lot of girls who wanted a picture with him. Well that, until they decided they want a piece of him too. A button of his shirt, a strand of his hair, I guess you can imagine the rest."

They all cringed at the image in their respective minds.

"Kagami had it worst though." Riko added with a sigh. "While Teppei's fans were behaved at one point, Kagami's were a nightmare even at the beginning."

"Please don't remind me, Coach."

All eyes directed to a dark corner of the room and there sat Kagami, dead-tired and unmoving.

This time around, all of them shot Kagami a pitiful look.

"Ugh. I don't think I want to go outside for a week." Kagami lamented. "Seriously, I can't believe I would one day wish for Kuroko's misdirection."

"Eh? Come to think of it, where's Kuroko anyway?" Koganei look around the apartment to search for their elusive phantom man.

"Arghh... Kuroko probably escaped using his misdirection. Lucky bastard."

"What are you saying, Kagami-kun?" a very weary voice startled everyone in the room, even Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. The rest of Seirin turned their sights left and right to find Kuroko. They gasped when they saw him face down on the floor near Kagami's corner, looking worse than even Kagami.

The first year trio hastily got on their feet and went to Kuroko's side. "Kuroko are you alright? What happened to you?" Kawahara asked concernedly while Furihata and Fukuda helped him to sit properly.

"I..." Kuroko hesitated a bit, but decided to tell his team what really happened to him. "Well, truthfully, I thought the people wouldn't notice me like usual when they crowded us. I guess I was wrong. There were quite a number who went to me directly, I kinda panicked..." Kuroko flushed at his admission. "so I used misdirection."

"Well, at least one of us didn't experience that nightmare." Hyuuga had finally calmed down and sighed.

"Not really Captain. Actually-" Kuroko faced Riko seriously and apologized. "I'm sorry Coach. I don't know if my misdirection's working anymore."

"Huh? What do you mean Kuroko-kun?" Kiyoshi questioned.

"I used misdirection but the amount of people probably nullified misdirection's effect and I was immediately caught by the crowd." Kuroko explained solemnly.

The rest of Seirin gaped at their phantom's confession. It explained Kuroko's current... condition...

Koganei panicked. "Kuroko! Could it be? You got it worse than Kagami?"

"If you consider how obssessed Momoi-san with Kuroko, his fans could be the same." Fukuda added, alarmed.

"Oi Kuroko. You're hurt, aren't you? What with that weak constitution of yours -Ughh..."

The rest of Seirin members watched as their red-headed, usually no tact Ace got ignite-passed by his partner.

"Thanks for your concern, Kagami-kun but I don't appreciate you calling me out on my constitution. Anyway, I'm fine now. I don't think anything happened to me that was any worse than what happened to Kagami-kun." Kuroko stared blankly at his partner for several seconds, sighed, then held his hand to help Kagami up.

A series of sighs of relief were heard coming from the rest of the team.

Surely, what had happened to them wasn't pleasant at all but it only proved one thing. Seirin High's basketball was recognized by the people. They were just a no name team, a band of second years and first years, with no special budget or specialized curriculum but they had defeated their oponents with their own sweat, blood and tears.

There is no denying it.

Seirin, for all its worth, is now the number one basketball team in Japan.

"I'm hungry."

"Actually, we didn't make it to Maji Burger."

"You think it's safe now to go there."

"Nope. Nope. I won't risk it."

"Then, Kagami! Cook for your team!"

"Why me?"

"This is your house moron! Are you defying your Captain's order first year?"

"Maa, Hyuuga. No need to threaten Kagami."

"Let him rest Hyuuga-kun. I'll just cook for -"

"..."

"NO WAY!"

"Coach, don't worry about Kagami-kun. He's got a lot of stamina and he likes cooking, _right_ Kagami-kun?"

"I- yes. I'll cook dammit."

"Did Kuroko just glare at Kagami?"

"By the way, I'll have a vanilla shake please?"

"Kuroko you basta~ Urghhhhh"

"Kagami got ignite-passed by Kuroko again!"

"AAAH. Kuroko! You knocked our cook down."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll just wake Kagami-kun up again."

"Hey Kagami-kun, if you don't wake up then we'll thrash your home. Is that okay?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU KUROKO?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright. There's just not enough Seirin fluff in this fandom that I had to write this. No asking for a pairing please, this is GEN. I might be writing hints but you guys have to squint so hard to even consider that a pairing. Updates will always be sporadic coz work and RL. Though, rest assured that I already have plans for several chapters, scenes that decided I would write this collection.**

 **Virtual cookies to those who recognized Izuki's broken english lyrics. Anyone who can guess the singers without googling? Any correct answer would have a chance to request a prompt. ;P (And pardon my attempt at puns, I'm terrible at them it seems)**

 **Thanks for reading. Comment on your way out! Ja!**


End file.
